Fairy Tail The Difference Between Us!
by Pinkkforlife
Summary: nalu and rowen story.14 mages Come from many different places to save the world.But they only knew there were two magic users in the world, But that's not the truth there are 14 and those 14 are the ones that will save Magnolia from ong the way there might be some feelings for each other but will they return them! Edit- this is going to be mostly a nalu and rowen story.
1. We met I revised chapter one

We met!

It was the Year 785 Magic was very rare to have then and there were only 14 people who had it. And those few people didn't even know each other until one amazing day they all met by a huge coincidence. The twelve people were different but alike at the same time.

Natsu- The one who always causes trouble – magic- Fire Dragon Slaying Magic

Lucy- The one who is always sad – magic- Galaxy Dragon Slaying Magic

Wendy- The sweet one, She loves everyone – Magic- Sky Dragon Slaying Magic

Romeo- The one who travels a lot – Magic- Rainbow Flare Dragon Slayer

Gray- The who loves the cold – Magic- Ice Make

Juvia- The one who lives in the sea – Magic- Water Element

Jellal- The one who stops evil – Magic- Heavenly body magic

Erza- The one who is in charge – Magic- Requip

Gajeel- The one who's a rebel – Magic- Iron Dragon Slayer

Levy- The one who loves to read or the smart apple – Magic- Script magic

Mira- THE SHE DEVIL – Magic- Takeover Satan Soul

Laxus- The one who doesn't care – Magic- Lightning Dragon Slayer

Zeref- The one who doesn't know what he should do – Magic- Black Arts and many more

Mavis- The one always happy and always cheerful – Magic- Illusion magic and many more

These 14 people are the ones who are going to save this world

~With Natsu~

People are gathered by a bulletin board and have awkward expressions on their faces.

What's with these people staring at a stupid bulletin board? Natsu said really confused.

Natsu~Sama look at this board its about ma... that word! Said a random person that admires natsu.

Natsu goes and looks and the board which says-

 _ **Dear Magic Users of Mafia,**_

 _ **we invite you to meet the council.**_

 _ **We have a plan**_

 _ **that might change this world for the better.**_

 _ **If you have a**_

 _ **heart than please meet us we really need this help!**_

 _ **There's a few things you need to know before you**_

 _ **accept. One its going to be a long journey and**_

 _ **adventure! It might be a hard task to complete**_

 _ **but it will save this**_

 _ **place we call home for the better.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **The Council**_

After reading the letter Natsu was excited he headed straight home with the letter.

~Natsu's point of view~

When I got home I was all fired up I couldn't breath. I was so excited that I might get the chance to finally use my magic for a real reason. I go upstairs and tell Zeref , my brother.

"Hey Zeref!"

"What's up Natsu?"

"Read this" I hand him the letter

He read the letter and starts to look really excited.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO GO ON THE ADVENTURE" And with his burst of excitement he made a ton of water magic explode from everywhere.

"ZEREF!"

"Oops sorry little bro"

"ugh well come on lets get packed"

I'm so ready for this trip. But the thing that confused me was the fact that it said magic user's with a s. Me and Zeref are the only magic users so why with a s. Well enough about that I better pack they said go to the council. Thats far away its in fiore, I guess there's along trip ahead.

~Lucy's Point Of View~

When I woke up I went to get my mail. Instead of going down to my mailbox. A small hunched woman was at my door shivering and holding a letter. She said-

"Miss Lucy this is for you"

I was so confused she looked so scared.

"why are you so scared miss?"

"Well this letter is from the co- council"

"THE COUNCIL!"

"Yes miss"

I grab the letter from her and run up stairs and read the letter. This is what it said.

 _ **Dear Magic Users of Lidia,**_

 _ **we invite you to meet the council.**_

 _ **We have a plan**_

 _ **that might change this world for the better.**_

 _ **If you have a**_

 _ **heart than please meet us we really need this help!**_

 _ **There's a few things you need to know before you**_

 _ **accept. One its going to be a long journey and**_

 _ **adventure! It might be a hard task to complete**_

 _ **but it will save this**_

 _ **place we call home for the better.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **The Council**_

I was confused why do they need my help. And why is it magic user's. Aren't me and sis the only ones. Aren't we the only monsters.

Nee~chan whats wrong?- Wendy said

Wendy came downstairs from her bedroom and saw me shaking.

"I'm fine Wendy except" I hand her the letter.

She reads the letter.

"OMG WE CAN FINALLY HELP PEOPLE! why are you scared?" Wendy asked.

"I'm not, I was just shocked, Now lets pack" I'm not going to tell her.

~Gray's Point of view~

I woke up that morning to see Romeo asleep. He was so peaceful so I didn't wake him up I just went downstairs grabbed food then headed out. When I went outside it was weirder than usual. Everyone just stared at me , like I was a demon, I'm going to admit it freaked me out. So I ended up going up to someone to figure out what was going on and to my surprise it was something I wasn't expecting!

"Well my dear these people came earlier and handed us a letter it's quite a odd one but it sounds important, you should look at it." The old lady I asked to find out whats wrong said.

"Okay I'll read it" The lady hands the letter to me.

I read the letter and surprisingly It's amazing. I run straight home to Romeo I don't even bother to find out if he's sleeping or not and just start yelling.

"ROMEO! WE GOT A LETTER COME DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Shut up gray" Romeo said sleepily.

"But Romeo this is really important!"

"Okay give it to me then" Romeo say's not patient.

He reads the letter and then heads straight up stairs as fast as lightning and starts to pack for the trip.

"GRAY GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE AND START PACKING"

"Okay okay. I told you it's important."

We pack and head to the airport.

~Erza's Point Of View~

All I hear is Mira yelling and I'm trying to sleep. It confuses me cause Mira knows not to wake me up early unless there's strawberry cake but I don't smell any cake. So I get out of bed really tired pull out a sword and walk down to where I hear Mira.

"Mira what do you need and it better be good or you won't see daylight?" I ask while pointing my sword at her neck. I know I won't actually hurt her but I just want to scare her for waking me.

"It is it is, I promise you Erza you will be happy I woke you up!" Mira say's happily and it sounds like she will die if she doesn't tell me now.

"Okay Mira just tell me what is so important"

"Well I just got a letter from the council saying that all magic users should head to fiore and talk to them about sav-"

I don't even let her finish her sentence and I'm already upstairs packed and yelling at Mira to hurry up.

"Mira come on before I leave you!"

"I'm Coming just hold on"

~Levy's Point of View~

Me and Juvia are up waiting for our manager to call us and tell us what time to meet him at the concert.

"Levy have you got a call from him yet?" Juvia say's impatiently

"Not yet"

"Ugh.. What's taking him so lo-"

RING RING

"That must be him!"

I answer the phone.

"Hello"

" _Is this Levy Mcgarden and Juvia Lockser?"_ The voice from the phone say's.

"Yes and who are you?"

" _I'm Doran bolt and I'm from the council"_

"T-the council"

" _Yes and I'm calling you to inform you about magic user aka you to come down to the council to help save the world! Hope you got all that now bye."_ He hangs up.

"JUVIA IT WAS THE COUNCIL!"

"OMG!" Juvia yells.

I'm so out of breath, i'm about to tell her when juvia bursts me out of breathing.

"WELL WHAT DID THEY SAY" juvia asks while shaking the hell out of me.

Juvia stops shaking me and I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Juvia you almost killed me from your shaking"

"Well tell me what they said or I'll make you"

"Okay, okay they said that we should meet them at fiore and help save the world or something they were so quick about it they literally hung up before I could say goodbye"

"They were rude" I mumble.

Juvia ends up hearing me.

"WHO CARES IF THERE RUDE LET'S GO PACK ALREADY"

She runs up stairs out of my sight then seconds later she's back down with both of our suit cases.

"Lets go" Juvia says and runs out the door.

"Juvia wait shouldn't we tell our boss?"

"Who cares about him were going to save the world"

"I guess your right"

With that I run out the door and we drive to the airport.

I wonder what "saving the world actually means"?

~Mavis's point of view~

I wake up this morning as happy as can be. I decide to head to the market. I ended up tripped on a rock and fall right in front of a piece of paper that came out of no where. After getting up I read the paper. I was so shocked that I had to pinch myself.

I pinch myself.

"OW" I yell.

"OMG This Isn't a dream"

After that I sorta got crazy and ran the whole way home. And it wasn't pleasant. So I'm not going to tell you the whole story. Let's keep it short and say I ran into many people. Once I got home I grabbed my emergency kit and all my clothes and supplies. And before I knew it I was already at the airport ready to leave.

Author- So let's just say we heard everyone else's point of view a.k.a Gajeel, jellal, and laxus.

So yeah back to the story.

~Lucy's Point Of View~

Me and wen~sama landed in Fiore, Magnolia. It was surprisingly really crowded for a little town. But it was cute. Me and wen~sama were brought to a hotel that was checked out for the magic users coming. After hearing there was a hotel made for the magic users I figured out why it was crowded. It was defiantly crowded because the magic users are "popular". But I don't get why we just are people who can use a unknown skill that's all. But I guess it might be new to this town so I won't judge.

I heard from many people that the council won't get here until Tomorrow. So I'm going to get Wendy to walk around with me.

"Hey Wen~Sama you wanna go explore this town, Since it is new to us?"

"Of course Lu~chan!"

"Okay lets go"

We head out of the hotel but on our way out I bumped into two people who are quite excited and... a bit TALL. But on the other hand Wendy just tripped on a rock and landed on her face. It was quite funny but I had a face full of some dudes chest.

"...Sorry"

"It's alright potato" Said the Red hair dude.

That got me so upset.

"OH YOU WANNA GO!" I yelled and that disturbed people. I thought in my head Sorry.

"Oh yeah I do" The red guy said but the black guy was just trying to stop us but also helping Wendy up, and telling her sorry for this inconvenience.

~Natsu's Point Of View~

I was walking into a hotel when a girl that was up to my shoulders in height bumped into me.

"... Sorry" The girl said.

The girl that was walking with her was just on the floor from tripping on a rock.

"It's alright potato"

I just had to make fun of her height. LOL

But unexpectedly she got really mad .

"OH YOU WANNA GO" She said with a I'm going to kill you expression on her face.

I'm all fired up from it. I can't wait for this fight. But she has no Idea what she's getting into. On the other hand Zeref is trying to stop the fight but there's no way I'm backing down.

"Plz stop Natsu she might die if you hurt her with your fire"Zeref said.

Romeo was right but I wanna fight and she looks confident.

Since we were disturbing people in the hotel we were brought outside to start the fight.

"You ready for this Potato" I said smirking.

"Oh of course I am" She is freaking me out with that smile she has.

"Well I'm fired up"

I start off big.

 **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

"OPEN GATE OF THE BULL TAURAS" she yells.

OMG she can use magic too. Cool

A bull popped out of no where and blocked my attack then came charging at me.

Fortunately I blocked it.

The bull diapered after that.

~Romeo's Point of view~

All I see when the battle begins is Natsu going all out. And I start to pray for that girl. And start yelling at natsu to help her. But then a bull came out of no where and I shut up realizing she uses magic too. So I ended up just talking to the girl next to me the one I helped earlier while the fight continues.

"So I assume your that girl's sister"

"Yep and I assume your that guys brother"

"Yep I'm his older brother"

"So his name is natsu"

"Yep and I'm Zeref"

"Cool I'm Wendy and the girl over there fighting natsu is lucy"

"cool"

Are Talk went on forever.

~No ones point of view~

After the fight and Zeref's long talk with Wendy they went to the hotel and slept.

~Morning~

Next morning they head to the town square meeting the council and many other magic users that weren't at the fight. Everyone didn't except that many people. And with that everyone fell silent.

…..

…..

…..

To be continued...


	2. The Accident

**Hey! It's Pinkkforlife with a new chapter, i hope you like it. I tried to make it as clear and good as possible. I hope you enjoy! I'll stop talking now.** `

~The Accident~

~Lucy's Point Of View~

The four of us, -The red head supposedly named Natsu , The Black head supposedly named Zeref, Me and Wen~Chan – head to the town square where we will meet the council. After learning that Natsu has magic, I had no idea what would come next.

Then I saw all those people in the town square using magic and I died inside.

It was crazy how many people could use magic.

~Present time Lucy POV~

I'm freaking out...

Wendy just looked excited then me I was freaking out and my whole body was about to break down.

I was alright with the 4 of us being able to use magic. But all these people. Exactly 14 of us our here using magic. Like how is this possible I thought only me and wen could use it. But No, It's something 14 people have, no biggie right. No it's a big thing. And I'm scared, I have no clue who anyone is and they could just kill me.

God plz help.

I see Wendy walk over to the group, looking very excited. I try to hold her back but she keeps going.

"Lu~chan, Come on don't be scared there like us."

"I know , It's just new"

"So is it to everyone else, Now come on" At that moment Wendy roars me over to the group and I fall on my butt.

"KYAA" I scream.

Everyone stares at me.

~Natsu's Point Of view~

I'm walking to the group, then I see Blondie fly over to the people in a snap and fall on her butt.

"KYAA" She yells.

I try to hold the laugh in but I can't resist.

"HAHAHA"

Then everyone else laughs and she starts to blush in embarrassment.

Her sister then walks over and helps her.

They start to walk away but I can't let that happen.

I run over to them.

"Hey where are you going?"

She's still blushing.

"Far away from here you Baka"

She sounds really mad, But that just makes it fun.

"Don't leave aren't you here to save the world"

"If it's with you then no thanks" She walks off, her sister tries to catch up with her but stops.

"Hey I'm sorry for her rudeness" She says to me.

"No I should apologize for laughing"

"Natsu No, It's Lucy's fault for being stupid"

She said my name?!

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME" I step back.

"Yesterday during your fight I was talking to Zeref"

"Oh okay is that why we walked here together"

"Yes"

"oh"

Then randomly out of nowhere some one came and punched me.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

I turn around and see a dark blue hair guy.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were a weirdo who was hurting this young girl"

"OH you wanna go raspberry"

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT STRAWBERRY"

~Wendy's Point of view~

They start to fight right in front of my face.

I try to break them up but no they punched me. And that was my cue to stop breaking them up. But me, Wendy, was not one to give up! So I start running to people to see if they know someone who is good at breaking up a fight. It took a bit to find someone who knew a person who could do that but it turned up. The person I asked was named Mira. She had white hair and she knew someone who could help me. She brought me to a red haired girl who was supposedly the one. I introduce myself and then pointed to the boys then my face. That was all I needed to do for her to run over to the boys and pull out two swords. She pointed it at their heads. She looked angry and I started pleading for their sake because i don't want them to die but at the same time I'm happy they stopped fighting. I could hear them being scared and that made me laugh.

Just then out of nowhere the council walked in and looked straight at the red head. By then her swords disappeared and she was saying hi to the council trying to make them overlook seeing her almost killing them. But once in awhile I saw her make death stares to them saying "don't think you're off the hook for a second" . After all the greetings I noticed Lucy was still not back.

I start to feel worried. Like what if something happened. I bet she's fine but still, so I run out of the square to the hotel.

~Natsu's Point Of View~

I see the blue head that walked with me and zeref and blondie run out of the square to the hotel.

" _I wonder whats up" i think_

" _Probably nothing but still"_

" _Maybe i should follow her"_

I ended up following her into her hotel room.

To find the one thing i didn't want to see.

Even if i don't know her, this still isn't right.

I see the blue head start crying in front of me.

"Hey are you alright?"

She jumps, she looks frightened.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" She has tears in her eyes.

Out of nowhere a purple head walks in.

He looks worried. I bet he did the same thing i did.

"Hey what's going on here" Purple head says

"Nothing is, just GET OUT!" She screams.

"I'm here to help you"

"Why we don't even know each other?" she points out.

"Me too i never want to see anyone sad ever again" The purple said with sad in his eyes.

~Wendy's point of view~

I knew everyone could see Lucy behind me bleeding but still this isn't their business.

After the red head named natsu was talking the purple head spoke.

"Me too i never want to see anyone sad ever again" the purple head said.

When i heard that i knew he was sincere and he felt this before.

"Fine you guys can stay but please don't tell anyone"

I showed them Lucy and before i knew it they called the ambulance and natsu was carrying her.

~time past~

We are waiting at the hospital for lucy to wake up. Natsu is by Lucy's bed while me and the purple are in the chairs. The purple head has been comforting me and i don't even know his name.

"H-hey purple what's your name?"

"I'm romeo" the purple said.

"Okay, well romeo thanks for everything"

"No problem-" He stopped short, and i realized he didn't know my name.

"I'm Wendy - Wendy Marvell"

"Conbolt"

"Huh?"

"That's my las-"

He was cut short again from natsu yelling.

"Guys she's awake"

I was relieved when he said that.

"Where are we?" Lucy said while rubbing her head.

"Were in the h-hospital"

I stuttered when saying hospital not wanting her to freak out.

"Oh right, I remembered being cut with a dagger by these two mysterious people that were like 7'2. I wasn't by my keys so i couldn't call them and was to weak from the cut to fight and after that they were about to pick me up but spotted my keys, that probably scared them enough to run or they heard people running upstairs."

I was so sad for her after hearing that, i just wish i was there to save her.

"Hey Wen who are they? I know i fought you pinky but why are you here?"

"Oh they followed me to our hotel room when i found you, they wanted to help"

I point to romeo and say " that's romeo" and then i point to natsu and say "that's natsu".

~Lucy's point of view~

I wake up to a red head yelling "SHE'S AWAKE!". My vision gets into to focus and i see a random red head boy and a purple head boy next to my sister, and i just want to kill them right about now. They're probably thinking of seducing my sister.

"Hey Wen who are they? I know i fought you pinky but why are you here?"

Wendy explains why their here and i become less suspicious of romeo but i still want to kill natsu.

"That calms me down but can i kill natsu?"

"NO!" Wendy screams.

"Why?!" I say a bit sad because i can't fight him.

"Because he's one of the few that were called by umm. THE COUNCIL"

After hearing that, I pet natsu on the head and say " good puppy I'm not going to hurt you" . At the same time in my head i'm FREAKING OUT because of the freakin fact that i almost got myself in jail!

"Damn you changed fast" Natsu said.

"LANGUAGE" I yell at natsu and start to attack him.

"Lucy i'm not a baby" Wendy said

"I know wendy but still"

"Lucy i'm fine with it"

"Okay but.."

"NO buts"

~Natsu's Point of view~

While the two of them were fighting i saw a black shadow in the corner of the room.

" _I will have you someday"_

No one else heard the shadow talk or even see the shadow.

And then it disappeared.

I walked out of the room trying to see if the shadows there.

But i was too late.

I was brought out of my thoughts from Lucy talking.

"Hey can we get out of here already"

"Oh yah" I say.

"LET'S GO MEET THE COUNCIL!" the wendy said.

She looked really excited.

But i'm still worried, are these the people that we are requested to kill and who is there next target. Is it lucy again , is it wendy. It could be anyone and that's what makes me worry.

I get pulled out of my thoughts again from a hand attempting to go on my shoulder.

"Hey you coming strawberry" Lucy said.

"Oh yeah, let's go"

~Lucy's Point of view~

The Natsu has been acting strange lately. Ever since he looked in a corner of the room. It's been bothering me, like what did he see. I'm trying to shrug it off but it just doesn't feel right to me.

"Hey you coming strawberry" I say.

He was spacing out. I wonder what he's thinking. I really hope it's nothing bad.

"Oh yeah, let's go" Natsu said.

~When he said that i knew something was off. I just didn't know what then but now i wish i did- Future~

We catch up to wendy and romeo. The whole way to the square, we talked about saving the world and we got to know each other a bit more. It did take a bit longer than i expected it to though but i didn't mind.

When we got there a raven/blue head came up to romeo.

"Where were you romeo, I was worried sick" The raven said.

The thing is though, is that he didn't sound worried. He just sounded happy that he was back and mad, I didn't know why he was mad until he said.

"Also why are you with strawberry?"

I guess Natsu and Raven, don't get along to much.

"Wait, wait , wait you guys are brothers?" Natsu said confused

"Yep and doesn't it make sense, like look at the hair" Raven said, he sounded like he was making fun of how dumb natsu was.

"Oh yeah" Natsu said.

"Don't you dare fight again" Wendy said worried.

"AGAIN"

"Yep again, they fought earlier in front of me and i tried to break them up but they ended up punching me in the face"

I got mad when wendy said that. And when i say mad i mean furious.

"OH YOU GUYS BETTER RUN CAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEAD IF I CATCH YOU"

~Wendy's Point Of View~

They start to run in fear and Lucy runs after them. It makes me laugh because of how scared they are. But i should have told Lucy about the red head and the swords. But too late now.

Beside me i heard romeo laughing.

"HAHAHHA"

"Isn't that great"

"Totally"

I see the council and the other wizards in a group.

When i walk over there and hear the council say something that is totally unexpected.

To Be Continued...


	3. The Councils Plan

**Hey guys it's Pinkkforlife! Hope you enjoy this episode. And if you didn't know already i don't own fairy tail or any characters.**

 **~The Council's Plan~**

I see the council and the other wizards in a group.

When i walk over there and hear the council say something that is totally unexpected.

"So you guys all heard were going to save the world right, well we are going to make a group out of all of you called a guild, and in that guild you guys are going to go on missions and help people who need help"

 _What is a guild? Why does it need us? How would a guild help save the world? Isn't the world fine already?_

I had so many questions. Some i don't think can be answered. The council's planning on making a guild out of the mages. And none of us know what a guild is. This is all just crazy and unexpected.

~Mavis's point of view~

I'm so excited for this so called guild. I hope i can be of use.

"We all know you don't have any clue of what a guild is so, that's the fun part you guys get to make it however you want"

"So have fun" The council says enthusiastically.

I'm so excited, that i didn't even think before i blurted this out.

"Can we call the guild Fairy Tail!?"

"Sure why not like didn't they say do whatever the heck you feel like doing to it" A black hair guy says smirking.

"That's true, so this means that the first ever guild is named Fairy Tail"

"Hey miss, why exactly do you want it called Ft(Fairy Tail)?" I see a little blue hair girl say.

"Well you see i've always loved fairies and i always wondered if they existed or not and what the look like, so i thought do they have tails and if they do or not it's an eternal adventure to find out"

"Oh i see, that's a great name then" The blue girl said.

After she said that i saw a lot of nods and people agreeing.

"Hey since you made the name i think you should be the master

of the guild!" A black hair guy said.

"I'll gladly take the job!" I start to smile and everyone else does too. Then we start thinking about the outline and structure and what it will be like. And i can already tell this is going to be an amazing adventure.

~Lucy's Point of view~

I'm still chasing natsu and raven. While i'm running i spot a large group of people by a piece of paper. They were all in a circle sitting down talking, it was so weird it made me curious. I stop chasing them and go over to the group to see whats up. And to my surprise, it's a building called Fairy Tail. I immediately get confused.

"Ummm.. What's Fairy Tail?" I say in confusion.

Everyone stops and stares at me, i notice wendy in the group and walk of to her.

"Oh this is our new guild, made for all the magic users" A Long blonde hair girl says.

"Ummm what's a guild"

"It's anything you want it to be" A black guy, i think named zeref if i remember correctly says.

"Well technically it's a group who saves the world but it can also be whatever you want it to be" The long blonde

"Oh cool and um what are your names ?"

"Oh sorry i forgot i'm Mavis- Mavis Vermillion"The long blonde said.

"I'm Erza Scarlet and don't mess with me unless you have cake" The redhead said.

"I'm Juvia Lockser and this is my levy mcgarden" A curly blue said while pointing to the person next to her who had light blue hair.

"I could've introduced myself" Levy said mad.

"I'm Zeref , but i bet you already knew that since we walked together this morning" The black head said.

"Oh right i remember"

"I'm Gajeel" The guy eating metal said.

"I'm Jellal" Said a blue hair guy"

 _Erza perked up at that name. I don't know why but i feel like it's_

 _important._

"I'm Laxus" A blonde guy said annoyingly.

"I'm Mira" said a white hair girl excitedly.

"And i'm wendy marvell"

"Sis you didn't need to say that i know your name"

"No one else does"

"Oh right"

"So is this everyone?"asked Zeref

"No i was chasing two people and there not here and also there's romeo also not here"

 _Just then raven head came hurdling over to us full ended up crashing into all of the papers and work. Which messed it all up. Causing Erza to get really, really upset._

"YOU BAKA'S ARE GOING TO PAY" Erza was already in her battle form.

"Erza calm down, calm" Mira said petting her softly trying to help calm her down.

 _But that didn't help one bit. She just wanted to kill him right now and nothing could stop her. You could definitely tell that erza is one who takes EVERYTHING seriously and when i say everything i mean_ _ **EVERYTHING**_ _._

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Erza said and i'm just thinking i would not want to be raven right about now.

"SAY YOUR LAST WORDS ICY" Erza said with a you're going to die expression.

"Erza calm down, there's children in the room" Mira said but that didn't help and when she said children i knew she meant wendy.

"MIRA GET AWAY OR YOU MIGHT GET HURT IN THE PROCESS, NOW BACK TO YOU ICY HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO DIE?"

"W- well i- i- i don't w- want to die so no way" Raven said shivering in fear.

"WELL IT'S NOT YOUR LUCKY DAY BUB"

"ERZA CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT"Mira said going into her battle form.

 _This Fight just keeps getting worse. I see people backing away and i agree with them because like who wants to get involved with this. Right at that moment my question was answered. I just see natsu laughing hysterically and that just means he wants to get hurt._

"OH YOU WANT SOME TOO PRETTY BOY" Erza yelled at natsu.

"ERZA CALM DOWN OR I'LL MAKE YOU, THESE PEOPLE DON'T NEED TO DIE"

"Yeah i don't" Raven head said not sure what to do.

"SHUT UP" Mira and Erza said at the same time.

Gray just put his hands up like he was surrendering.

 _It was kinda hilarious but i didn't laugh because if i did i knew i would get involved and i don't think i could survive that._

"Umm.. Red head, white head uh can we just get to the point where we kill raven?" Natsu said unsure and stupidly.

 _Right once i heard that i stepped 50 feet away knowing nothing good can come out of that._

"I WOULD BUT I THINK I SHOULD KILL YOU FIRST FOR INTERRUPTING PINKY" Erza yelled furious.

"On second thought i'm just gon-" Natsu doesn't get to finish his sentence before erza starts chasing him around magnolia.

"Umm mira should we stop her" I say unsure.

"No i doubt Erza will kill pinky just beat him up until he begs for mercy" Mira says that like it's happened before and i just don't wanna ask.

"Ok then, let's get back to making this guild amazing" Mavis says so cheerfully.

"Totally"

"Umm Lu~chan"

"Yes wendy"

"Well you see i think *****************************"

"OMG WHAT!"

To Be continued…..

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next one. I will try my best to get the story's out quicker. I'm just really busy with school. So i can't write as much as i'd like too. But i'm trying and sorry if it's complicated or anything i'm only a 7th grader. I'm trying and this is my first story so i am sorta a newbie. But still i hope you enjoy.**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hey Guys it's Pink. Here's a quick note about my story The Difference. Well i'm so sorry for not posting often. You guys are probably tired of waiting, so i decided to tell you why it's taking so long. The reason is because i've had so much school work and i've been really busy. In between that stuff i work on the story. I'm about ¼ into the story. Well again i'm sorry for the wait i've been really busy. By the way, thank you so much for reading my story and following it. Thank you so much. I'm new to this and didn't expect people to read my story but you guys did and thanks for staying even though it might be confusing. Well, i just wanted to let you know. Have a nice day.


	5. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note**

Hey guys it's Pink. I'm stuck! I have no more ideas on what to do. Please if you have any ideas, comment. I need help, i was just going to give up on this story but you guys like it. So i won't and i might start a new story anyway. So if you have suggestions then comment. Well bye!

That was terrible grammar !


End file.
